


A Quick Tease

by PeachyAenne



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyAenne/pseuds/PeachyAenne
Summary: Hunter has a good imagination.
Relationships: Hunter/August Willenheim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Quick Tease

"Are you paying attention, Hunter?" August sighed heavily. Their face cradled in exasperated hands. 

I looked up from my own hands, resting inconsequently my lap. My emerald eyes matched the smokey lavender gaze as I watched August frown. Tonight, I found myself in August's office for the second time today. We'd ben going over clues in the ongoing murder case, and we really hadn't gotten anywhere. Sleep was hard to come by these days, and not just because I was chasing a killer... 

But it was because of them.

"Your mind is elsewhere." Another sigh. The frown deepened. "I've been around you long enough to know I'm not holding your interest." 

I let go of the breath I was holding. 

It was true. I wasn't paying attention. How could I pay attention to their words when I was so overtaken with the very thought of them? Since our first meeting... I... They... No. _I_ couldn't stop my own damn imagination. My interest was held. 

When I arrived here, Enforcer August Willienheim was a person I once only knew through stories and gossip. But now. We've been working together for days now. Weeks maybe? 

Now, I've gotten to know them and I wish someone had warned me before I arrived here that I was going to fall so intensely for my superior. It's ridiculous, really, I'm supposed to be here helping people, and all I can think about is what August looks like without their clothes. 

Sleep? Ha.The past few nights I've laid awake, blinking at the ceiling, guiltily not thinking about the case at hand, but anticipating all the ways August could look at me. Smile at me. Or how they might hold me. Touch me. 

"Kiss me.... " I let the last thought fall from my mouth, like an empty glass shattering on the floor.

"What was that Hunter?" 

The sharpness in their breath made me suddenly realize I said the quiet part loud and I quickly rattled off some sort of camouflaged excuse. "This key!" 

_This key? Are you serious? You can't be more daft. I really do need more sleep._

A raised eyebrow continued the line of questioning as I desperately tried to vomit words that might begin to save this conversation. And me. From utter embarrassment. 

"This key, I mean _the_ key," The drivel continued, each word more careless than the one before. "The key we're looking for, to solving the murders is... is... "

_Fuck me._

"Fuck me." 

"Hunter, may I remind you, that while you're in _my_ office, I'm holding you accountable for your level, or lack thereof, professionality." August, who had been sitting across feom me, at their desk, now pushed the chair away from them as they stood up. Moving around it, they rested their hands atop the surface, leaning back against the front of the desk. Their eyes narrowed. 

I've done it now. I'm going to get removed from this case, sent home, defamed. Ruined. I'll be branded as the worst Hunter ever. If I had a family, they would disown me. If I had a pet, they'd run away from me... 

August's tense voice brought me from my spiral. Their face was studying me. "Why didn't you just say so sooner?" 

I was confused, and my expression was telling. 

August obliged me with an answer and a smirk that curled the corner of their mouth. "Go back to the phrase you just muttered." It was a command more than an answer really. 

It was my turn to oblige. "This... key..?"

A low agitated breath escaped August's lips. They shook off my nonsensical notion with a shake of their head. "No. Not that one." August leaned in, their face towering over me. I had to look up to meet their gaze. Those intense eyes. That piercing stare. I couldn't look away. I was utterly helpless. 

August brought a finger to my lips, ever so gently touching them, a whisper of a caress. "The _other_ thing you said... "

They purposefully let the thought linger in the air, forcing myself to understand the full consequences of my mutterings. 

_They heard!_

My eyes went wide, and instinctively I turned my face away, hiding my presently burning cheeks from their view. I couldn't look at them now.

In return, August placed their hand on my cheek, guiding my face back to thiers. And again I was lost in those eyes, what seemed murky before, was now crystal clear. "And so I'll ask you again, Hunter. Are you paying attention?"

I gulped. My heart rate quickened and I could no longer feel my rest of my body. I was frozen in a dual state of embarrassment and wanting. My mouth let out a squeak of a yes. 

"Good." The commanding gentleness in their voice made me melt, as they ended the conversation with a grin. 

And that was it, we were locked there, searching each other, trying to read the other. We both were trained to hide our emotions, but the tension in the room kept mounting. The dam was about to break. 

It was August who broke the silence. "Well?" Their voice, playful and pleading. August still wanted those words.

I closed my eyes for a second, shaking off the uncertainty, my absolute desire taking over, It was my turn to lean in, mere inches keeping us apart. I let myself say it again in a simple breath. "Kiss me..."

"I thought you'd never ask." 

August closed their eyes, readying their body for impact, however, I beat them to the punchline, and I hungrily placed my lips on theirs. August welcomed it, returning the passion with equal fever.

My hands found their way to August's face and I held them in that kiss. I never wanted to part, but August pulled back, letting their bangs fall in their face. They brought their thumb to mouth, wiping away my kiss, which only made me crave them more. 

I watched them, as they watched me and I couldn't tell if I was the Hunter anymore, or if I had just become the hunted. I licked my bottom lip, as I anticipated August's next move. 

August glanced back to their desk, then to me, then back to the desk. Like a cat annoyed with what they see before them, in one motion, August swept everything off the desk. The inkwell, the parchments, the unlight candles all crashed to the floor, forgotten. August smirked.

Standing up from my chair, I closed the distance between us. I pressed my body against theirs, making sure August could feel the weight, the pressure, the ache. 

But I only stayed like that for a moment, just enough to drink them in with my breath. I parted from August, taking a simple step back, quick and purposeful. With hunger in my eyes, I placed my fingers at their beltline and walked them up their well defined chest. Each step pushing against their muscles, until they had no choice but to recline.

Using that moment as an invitation, August lifted themselves to sit atop their desk. And I was left to lengthen my neck and lift my eyes to match theirs. August opened their mouth, saying my name. Sweetly, intoxicating. 

But then they said my name again. And again. 

"Hunter... ?" August's voice was shaky and distant now. The way August spoke. Something was off. This didn't match the carnal moments we just shared. Like a fading dream...

"Hunter!" More forceful of a tone, August snapped their fingers in front of me once and I was immediately brought back. I was still sitting in my chair, August in theirs, looking seriously sullen.

"What? What happened?" I broke into a cold sweat. 

August reluctantly sighed. "You've been just staring at me, not saying anything. Maybe you've overworked yourself. Are you alright?"

I nod quickly, and blush wickedly from my vivid daydream. 

"We should end here for tonight. You can't concentrate on anything. You are dismissed for now. We will talk later, _when_ you can focus."

"I... I... " I fail at any sort of apology and mumble out something about being tired. 

I can't believe I had let my imagination run wild. It felt so real. So magical. Had I said anything during my fantasy? I didn't want to stay around to find out. Urgently, I raised from my seat and headed for the door, eager to escape with my emotions. 

"You must really get some more sleep, Hunter." August's words came from behind.

"Yeh, I'll do that." I mumbled, as I closed the door behind me. 

_I'm afraid I won't get much sleep tonight, August. You'll be preventing it, consuming my thoughts, like you do every night._


End file.
